Apples and Trees
by Ava the Book Worm
Summary: It has been twentyfive years since Edward has seen Bella. But, what if he can't keep his promise anymore? Will he be welcomed back? Will Bella forgive him? What will her daughters think of him?
1. TwentyFive Years

Apples and Trees

_While daydreaming about the many possible scenarios for the Twilight characters, I stumbled upon one that I thought would be fun to write. So, here I am, writing another fanfic._

**Twilight && New Moon characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

It had been twenty-four years since I'd last seen Bella. Her presence never left my mind. The way she used to trip all the time, the way her cheeks turned a beautiful rouge, her floral scent...things I would never forget, no matter how many years passed. She would always be my Bella. And as my Bella, I needed to protect her. If protecting her meant staying away, that was one thing I had to do. I had to keep my promise. Stay strong, for Bella. She deserved a better life, one I could never give her. One full of warmth and security. She was never safe with me.

On that cool, fall day, I couldn't help but think of her and long to see her once more. Even if it was from afar...no. I couldn't do that. Though her face, in my mind, seemed to call for me. I wouldn't. I shook my head, trying to shake the memories from my mind. It didn't work. I jumped down from the tree I had been resting in. It creaked up from having been bent under my weight. I made my way into the house. Alice greeted me.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Her voice was always filled with concern for me.

"Fine." I answered nonchalant. I walked into the living room and placed myself on the couch and turned on the TV with the remote. I needed a distraction. It didn't help when the TV showed a cooking show flashing across it's screen. I remembered learning how to cook for..._not now! _I told myself. I continued flipping through the channels, but every so often I'd run across something that reminded me of what I was trying to forget.

I gave up on the TV and decided my room would be the best place for exile. Alice was standing in the doorway, watching me carefully as I brushed past her.

_He seems to be taking it well. _She thought. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I didn't really want to ask.

I ran into Rosalie on the staircase and she even gave me a concerned look. I glared back at her.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing," She turned to keep walking but then stopped. _I wonder if he even.._ "Do you know what day it is?"

"Sunday," I said, though it wasn't.

"No. Today marks that you officially haven't seen Bella in twenty-five years." I stared at her for a moment. _Twenty-five? Where has the year gone? _I asked myself. I did the calculations. Bella would be forty-three. I tried to imagine her older than eighteen, but it was impossible. My Bella forever stayed young, in my mind.

_You honestly forgot? _Her voice surprised me. Instead of insulting me, her voice was filled with worry.

"I haven't been counting," I lied. I shrugged and moved fluently into my room. I could hear the muffled quibble between Alice and Rosalie downstairs.

"You _told _him?!" Alice was outraged. "He already feels like shit! Way to go, Rose!"

"Well, he took it okay," She seemed uncertain at her words.

"He's trying to forget, Rose! You're not making it any easier!" I could feel the anger coming off from Alice, though she was a floor below. I sighed and blocked them out. I turned on my stereo and listened to the loud beats from the band playing. I lied down on my couch and closed my eyes. My ears were tuned into the music. My mind focused on the words of the singer. The pulsing throughout my body, on the beats of the drummer. I listened to the CD about four times before I realized my only option to get rid of the sadness I felt.

I had to see Bella again.


	2. Back to Forks

**Chapter 2**

_I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Mrs. Meyer._

How could I throw away twenty-five years of upholding my promise? _Easy. You don't have to _talk _to her, just _see _her. _A voice in my mind said. _Besides, how would you feel if you never got to see her before she passed away? _I thought about that. I would never be able to live with myself. My Bella, cold and gone. Never getting the chance to say goodbye before her soul left her body behind. I couldn't even stand the thought. I had to see her. There was no way around it. _Don't stay for long, just enough to say 'hello' and then leave. _I nodded. It was settled.

I jumped up off my couch and turned off the stereo. My ears rang from the impact of the volume. A soft knock came from my door.

"Can I come in?" Alice didn't wait for an answer, but opened the door.

"What is is, Alice?" I sighed, avoiding her eyes. She had to know my plan. I felt weak in front of her.

"So," She folded herself onto the rug in the middle of the floor. "You're going to see her?"

I paused for a moment. "Yes,"

"I think it is a good idea." She smiled at me.

I looked at her. She saw the fear of weakness on my face.

"No one thinks you're weak," She offered.

"You told the family," I muttered with fake anger.

"They're just as worried about you as I am," She had her hand on my shoulder in a second. "If this will set your mind at ease, we're all for it."

"Seeing you like this is...so sad," The rest of my family appeared at my door. Esme had spoken.

"Go see her, Edward," Emmett nodded in approval.

"Just wait for the sur--" Rosalie was cut off by Jasper.

"Shut up, Rose!" She folded her arms and went silent.

"What?" I wanted to know if she didn't want me there. I wanted to brace myself for her reaction.

"When are you leaving?" Carlisle changed the subject.

"At dawn," My eyes never left Alice's. She looked innocent. Their thoughts circled me as they left. One by one.

_Good luck. _Jasper was gone.

_You'll be pleasantly surprised. _Rosalie gave me a wicked grin and vanished.

_I've missed your smile. _Was all Esme thought.

_Tell her I said 'hi'. _Emmett smiled and left.

_She used to make you so happy. _Carlisle and Esme left.

Alice stayed behind. Her expression unreadable.

"I have sort of a...confession," She admitted. "Remember when I went hunting for a very long time?"

"Yes," I sort of expected what was coming next, and it wasn't because I could read her mind.

"Well...I was really visiting Bella," She looked at the floor. How could I be mad at her? She and Bella had become great friends. Alice was the only other who shared my grief at the loss of Bella. The others did miss her, but Alice really _understood._

"How was she?" I asked.

"She missed you." Alice regretfully blurted out.

_She missed you. _Alice words sang in my head. Did she really?

"Well, I'll see you when you get back," She said after a long silence. Then, I was alone. I sat back on the couch. _I've missed you too, Bella._


	3. Unwelcome

**Chapter 3**

_Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon characters._

It seemed to take forever for the sun to rise. I almost thought that maybe the sun had been extinguished. I began to wish it had. When it finally did rise, I rose from the couch. I quickly got ready and walked at a human pace to the door. My family was gathered in the living room. They all thought thoughts of goodbyes. I nodded once and left. Before beginning my run, I stared out into the sun. I was actually going to see her. Bella. My Bella. The girl who has never once left my mind, no matter how long we'd been separated. I wondered what she was doing right now. I laughed at the thought. Sleeping, of course. I wondered what she dreamed of. I wondered if her dreams told her I was coming. Maybe she'd expect me.

I took a deep breath and began to run. I could not focus on anything but my meeting with her. I imagined many different scenarios. Each ended with her in my arms again. But, somewhere in my gut, I knew that that would never happen. She probably had a family. She probably was happy. Would my visit make her unhappy? I almost turned around at the thought. If only I knew what Alice had seen.

My journey back to Forks took no more than a few hours. It was midday when I reached the town. I stopped when I reached the outer limits. I suddenly froze. What if Bella had moved? Alice would have told me...or was that what she was keeping from me? Only one way I could find out. I started walking, but my walking turned into a run, and before I knew it, the world was speeding past me. I slowed when I saw the downtown area and instantly spotted a phone booth.

Once securely inside the booth, I reached for the phone book. If she was married, it wouldn't show as Swan, but I had to try. _S...Smith...Sven...Swan, Isabella. _There was her name. Just seeing it made me excited. And she was still living in her father's house. Maybe she was waiting...I pushed the thought away. Getting my hopes up would do me no good. I quickly skipped out of the phone booth and down a back alley, so I could continue running without causing a fright.

What would I say to her? _Hi, Bella. I just wanted to..._what did I want to do? Visit...no, that didn't seem right.

I played with different greetings, until I saw it. There stood Charlie's house. It looked just as it always had in my memories. It stood like a reminder. As I looked it all over, I remembered all of our memories. Every conversation. If I could have cried, there was no doubt in my mind that I would have. It was so long ago...

It didn't feel right to just go up and knock on her door. So, I waited in a tree. I tried to see any movement from windows, but I couldn't. The cars were parked in the driveway, so they had to have been home. I smiled as I spotted the old red truck. It was rusting, but I knew Bella. She was always too stubborn to give it up, even years later. The other car was a convertible, it was blue and looked rusty, but not as much as the truck did. I wondered who that belonged to.

-

-

-

-

It was dark before I saw any movement in the house. A few lights turned on downstairs. I had no idea of the time. I guessed it was about seven o'clock, judging from the position of the moon. I jumped down from the canopy of trees I was hiding in and crept my way over to the porch. It was time. I couldn't avoid the meeting any longer. It was like she was waiting for me. I saw her outline from the window, facing away from me.

She was still small, and she had cut her long hair to being just below her shoulders. It had a little wave to it, now. She still looked beautiful. I left the window and walked to the door. I took in a breath and slowly eased my hand up to the door. _Just a soft little knock. _I composed myself and forced my hand to tap on the door. I heard her shout "coming", though it sounded a bit different than what I remembered. My breath came in short puffs. I raced through my mind, searching for what to say. When I heard her hand on the door, everything stopped. I watched as she eased it open. I saw her face, it looked as though it had been altered a little. Her thin nose had become a round ball at the tip, and her cheeks weren't as prominent. Her chin was now round, and her widows peak was gone, but none of that kept me from seeing my Bella.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Um...can I help you?" Bella asked. Did she really not know it was me?

"It's me...Edward?" I tried to probe her memory.

"Are you a friend of my mom's?" Bella looked at me funny. Why would she ask if I was friend with Renee?

"Do you remember?" I took a step forward and she took a step back.

"Stay back," She cautioned.

"Bella?" That triggered something. She grabbed a broom from behind the door and tried to swat me with it, but missed.

"Go...away!" She swung again, I held up my hands.

"If you really want me to," My voice broke. I didn't know that she would forget me completely.

"Leave! Now!" She screamed.

"What's going on down here?" A tired voice asked. I looked over towards the stairwell.

A woman, who looked much like Bella, only with a short, dark bob, graying slightly, and a wrinkle here and there. Faint, but noticeable to a vampire. I knew it wasn't Renee. But, it confused me to a fault. How could Bella stay so youthful all these years? She didn't have red or gold in her eyes...so she couldn't be a vampire...

The tired woman looked at me and gasped. She slowly made her way from the staircase over to me. She grabbed her face, and looked into my eyes.

"Edward," She whispered.

I looked at her. How did she know my...

"It's me, Bella," I don't know what my expression was, but it was enough to make her eyes fill with tears.

"Mom?" The girl still held the broom, but slowly placed it on the ground.

Bella ignored her. Her eyes never left mine.

"Why...how...?" She held a questioning look.

"I had to see you one last time," I said quietly.

She unexpectedly wrapped her arms around me. She had only grown a few inches, I still toward over her.

"I'm glad you did," And I hugged her back.


	4. Daughters

**Chapter 4**

_Twilight and New Moon characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

"Edward," Bella breathed. "I can't believe it's you." Her eyes shone with tears.

I didn't know what to say. "I...I'm...oh, I really don't know what to say, Bella."

She understood. "It's okay, I don't either."

"Umm..." I heard the girl who had attacked me interject. "Can I ask something?"

"What is it, Lace?" Bella's eyes never left mine.

"Who the hell is this?" Obviously the shock of her mother's reunion with a complete stranger was still fresh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey," Bella reached from her chair at the kitchen table and pulled her daughter over to stand next to her. "Lacey, this is Edward. He's a...friend from a long time ago. Edward, this is my daughter Lacey."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lacey," I smiled at her. Genuinely it was. She was just as beautiful as her mother. I tried to read her thoughts, but expectantly failed. _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. _My mind chided.

"The pleasure's all mine," She said with a sarcastic smile. Something wasn't right. For some reason, she didn't like me very much.

"Mom?" A voice said coming from the stairwell. _What are they doing? I'm _trying _to get some sleep here. _For a moment, I actually thought Rosalie had followed me here.

Another girl appeared at the foot of the stairs and froze when she saw me. _Oh my gosh! He is gorgeous!_

It never fazed me at what I heard women think about me. I had heard comments so many times, I actually began to expect it. Though, I didn't let the comments get to my head. I knew the reason for their compliments and thoughts...it came with being a monster like me. I only appeared beautiful to them, to _lure_ them. _Prey and predator._

"Hi, Tina," Bella smiled at the other girl. "My other daughter." She whispered to me.

"Who is this?" The girl gave me a seductive smile and played with her hair. She had the same facial features as Bella, but had wavy golden hair that came down just below her ears, and was slightly tanner.

_I wonder if he's an exchange student. Wait until the girls see this._

"This is Edward, an old friend. Edward, this is my second daughter Tina." Bella waited for my reaction to her overly welcoming daughter. _He's as old as mom?! No, he must have been a baby when she knew him._

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled slightly. She reached for my hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is mine," She purred. _It most certainly is._

"Why don't you two go back to bed," I suddenly realized my estimate had been wrong. It wasn't seven, but ten.

"Goodnight," Tina giggled at me.

"Night," Lacey pushed her up the stairs.

I watched the stairs as they left.

"I didn't think you'd come back," Bella said to the table. "I mean, I did for the first few years...alright, maybe I waited more than a few...until I realized you really weren't coming back."

"Did I cause you any pain?" I didn't want to hurt Bella, I only wanted to give her the opportunity to live a normal life.

"It hurt the first few years...but after a while, I sort of expected the pain. It still didn't fully leave though." Her voice was filled with sadness. I touched her hand, resting on the table. She immediately looked up.

"I'm sorry," I didn't know that she would take it as hard as I did. Selfish creature that I am, only caring about how much pain I was in. "I only wanted you to be able to do the things that I wouldn't have been able to give you. A family...security..."

"I had everything with you...I had love and that was all I needed." There was a long pause. "It's not that I don't love my girls though. They're what keeps me going these days. Always on my toes," She forced a laugh.

"Where is your husband?" I had to ask the question sometime or other.

"You have to know that I was very hesitant to marry him at first," She thought it would upset me that I married someone else. It did a little, but he made her happy. "I wondered what would happen if you ever came back and saw me with another man...but after about a year, yes a year, I married him. Two years later I had Lacey and following her a few months after was Tina." She smiled at the memories.

"Where is your husband now?" I repeated.

"He left me after having an affair with a groupie," She sighed. "But, times were tough for us anyway. So, I left our home in New York, to come live back in Forks. I stayed with Charlie in this house for a few years, but he got older and I moved him to an old folk's home. With a lot of struggle, I have to say, the old coot." We laughed.

"Then Lacey decided she wanted to come live with me, and the girl's dad, Peter, made Tina go with her. He 'couldn't' take care of them anymore. He never gave me a full explanation, and I never expected one from that cheating bastard. So, here they are." She shrugged. "I don't know if they're happy. I do hope they are though," She gave a mother's worried look. "Tina immediately took hold to the boys and found many friends in the popular crowd. Lacey chose to hang with the 'drama geeks' as Tina likes to call them.

"She acts?" I wondered where that came from.

"Yes," She saw the puzzled look on my face. "Her father was in a band...the stage was his home. I met him at one of his concerts actually. He was so much...sweeter back then. He wrote me a song..." She began to hum it. "I think I might have took to him because he reminded me so much of--" She broke off.

I played with her fingers. How could anyone leave Bella like that...and then I remembered.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered.

She sort of chuckled. "I had a million and one things to say to you if you ever came back, and they seemed to have all disappeared. I always thought that if you returned, things would go back to normal, but in these circumstances...I hardly think that's a possibility."

"Why not?" I leaned in closer and smelled her delicious scent. _Her blood sings for me. _My mouth lingered a few centimeters from hers before I leaned in to kiss her. My lips were only on hers for a moment before she pulled away.

"Because I've grown up, Edward." Her words stung. "You were sort of like...Peter Pan. After you decided that I could never go back to Never-Never land, you left. And after years of not going back, I moved on. I'm old now. A forty-three year old woman and a seventeen year old boy? I don't think so."

_You see what you messed up? _My thoughts taunted me.

"I still do consider you as a friend, of course," She offered. "But, it just can't be the same as it was years ago. Wendy has grown up, Peter. She can't go back to Never land."

I thought about her analogy. Of course I'd read and seen Peter Pan, and it seemed to fit. Peter had left Wendy for a while, and when he came back, she could no longer come back to Wendy and take her back to his world. She was an adult...his child antics were no longer for her.

"Well, actually, I'm over ninety, but we'll let that slide," I tried to make a joke, but my voice sounded coarse.

She laughed a little.

"I guess...there's nothing really left to do except--" I was cut off.

"Don't leave," She pleaded. Her eyes were full of need. "I want you to stay. Please."

I couldn't leave her again. "Alright, but only for a little while longer. I don't want to be a burden,"

"Don't be silly," She playfully hit my arm. "You can sleep...er, stay in the living room. Help yourself to anything in the...oh forget it. Make yourself at home." She smiled and turned to go back upstairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella," I smiled and she was gone.


	5. Tina

**Chapter 5**

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon._

I spent most of the night thinking about what Bella had said. That, and ignoring Tina's vulgar dreams. It wasn't like I had thought we could actually go back to the way we were. Yet, some part of me felt sad. I wanted to hold Bella again. To be back in her beat-up old truck. To sneak into her room each night to be with her. Those were things that couldn't be brought back. Still, I couldn't help but wish. She had grown up, and Peter Pan couldn't take her back to Never land anymore.

I couldn't mope, though. Not in front of Bella. I knew it would make her sad, and I wanted to see her happy, for all the time we had left. It was my job to make Bella happy. I craved her companionship like the monster inside of me craved her blood. And if being her friend was the way of getting close to her, then so be it.

I waved those thoughts from my mind. It was done. But, I couldn't shake the angry looks from Lacey. Why had she seemed to hate me only after meeting me for a moment? Had I done something wrong? I did remind myself of the fact that I was a complete stranger to her, but why the hostility and anger?

It was morning before I realized it, and there was a wave of life that stretched through the house as everyone woke up. I startled Tina as she came down into the kitchen. Lacey, just went about getting breakfast.

"Why, hello!" Tina's voice came in high-pitched.

"Good morning," I said politely.

Bella appeared, even beautiful at her age in her yellow robe.

"Morning, Edward," She smiled.

Lacey quickly ate her toast and went back upstairs to get ready, I guessed.

"Can I get you anything, _Edward_?" I noticed that Tina's shiny blue robe reflected the sunlight and debated whether or not I was sparkling.

"Um, no thanks," I said, my eyes never leaving the reflection. She seemed to take notice, but overly-dramatized pretending not to.

"How did you sleep?" My eyes flickered to Bella, but before she answered, Tina jumped in.

"Very well, thank you," And went back to fixing breakfast.

"Good, and how did you sleep, Bella?"

"Fine, thanks for asking," She smiled sincerely and moved around Tina.

After a few minutes, Tina brought me a plate of toast, an apple, and milk.

"I was almost certain I heard your stomach growl," She looked innocent. I could have laughed at that comment. _Yes, for your blood. _I couldn't help but smile. She watched intently, waiting for me to eat. Bella shot me a sorrowful look. I quickly took at bite of the apple and that seemed to be enough for Tina. She gave me a wave and headed off up the stairs.

Bella was immediately at the table with me.

"I'm sorry, Edward," She tried to suppress a laugh, unsuccessfully. "Tina doesn't take no for an answer."

I laughed, though knowing I'd have to cough it up later. "It's alright. Her intentions were kind."

"I have a _slight_ feeling that she _may_ have a crush on you," She giggled.

"Really? Never would have guessed," I said sarcastically.

"Well, it's nice of you to smile for her," She complimented. We went back and forth until Bella had finished her cereal.

"Better go get ready," She saw the curious look on my face. "For work." She finished and with a smile she was gone.

I sat at the table, looking out at the rising sun, when I heard a small noise behind me. Lacey was standing a few feet away from me, staring directly at me. I tried to make the moment less awkward by smiling.

"Hello," I greeted as pleasantly as I could.

"Hi," She said softly, but continued to stare. I tried to dissect her expression, but I couldn't. It seemed like a cross between confusion and fear. I think I saw some of that anger still, too.

"So," She seemed to snap out of a trance. "Has my mom bore you to death with our childhood pictures yet? If she hasn't, I'm sure she'll get the album out soon. Warning you in advance." She gave a hint of a smile.

"No, but I'd like to see it sometime," I was glad she wasn't afraid anymore, if she ever was, I couldn't get through her expression.

"You're the first," She moved over towards what looked like her back pack.

"You're mom told me you enjoy the theater," I attempted small talk.

"Yeah. Have since I was five," She seemed to be recalling memories.

"Are you doing any plays now?" I waited for an answer, but never got one. Tina came rushing downstairs. Tina's expression looked as though she were about to ask me something, but Lacey grabbed her.

"We're going to be late," She dragged Tina towards the door. "You can flirt later." Tina laughed "shyly", grabbed her things and followed Lacey out the door. I watched out the window as the two jumped into the convertible and drove away.

"They are a pair, aren't they?" Bella's voice was behind me.

"They sure are," I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward," Her voice suddenly broken. "I'm sorry if last night made you feel--"

"It's nothing," I smiled at her. "Really. I agree. Peter Pan, Wendy, and all."

She laughed and seemed cheerful again. She said goodbye and headed out. Hearing the roar of the truck only made me laugh.


	6. Surprise!

**Chapter 6**

I wasn't really sure what to do with myself while the house was empty. The sun was shining, so going outside was out of the question. I decided to give myself a tour of the house. I had already seen the first floor, so I moved onto the second. I hadn't realized how much I missed the house. The staircase was lined with pictures now. There were a few of each of the girls, growing up, and a few of Bella growing. When I reached the top of the stairs I wandered the hallway, spotting the bathroom, and three bedrooms. I randomly selected the first one I'd passed. It had been Charlie's room, but it was renovated into what I imagined was Tina's room. There were many posters of male models and bands. The color theme was blue and white. There wasn't much that interested me. I noticed a stereo, a computer, a desk, a bed, and a nightstand, but that was basically the room. I left, carefully closing the door and moved to the next room down.

This room was Lacey's, I just knew it. There were one or two posters of different Broadway plays, a stereo, a large CD shelf, a bookshelf, and a computer sitting on a desk. Her color theme was purple, but not everything matched like Tina's room had. I glanced at the bookcase, noticing many of the books were old Shakespeare novels. I smiled when I saw _Romeo and Juliet_. I slowly walked out and headed for the last bedroom—Bella's. She had kept the exact same room that she had when she lived with Charlie. I turned the knob and opened the door. Bella's scent immediately flew to my nostrils. Her room looked so much different. The walls were yellow, her bed had been expanded to a queen size with a green comforter, the walls were lined with pictures. She had an old wooden bookshelf and a nightstand and that was her room.

I walked over towards and bed and carefully sat down. Those dark nights when we would lay in her bed and just talk all came back to me. I saw the image of her seventeen year old self sleeping. I missed those memories more than anything. I felt a pain somewhere inside myself, so I erased my mind of those thoughts. When I stood up again, I noticed something sticking out from underneath her pillow. I pulled it out and saw that it was the photo album that her mother had given her years ago for her eighteenth birthday. Inside were pictures of her, her friends, Charlie...and me. It made me glad that she had remembered me fondly all of those years, even if it did make her sad.

I quickly placed the album back and swiftly moved out of the room. I didn't want her to think I was intruding, being the overly curious creature that I was. I made my way downstairs and sighed as I noticed the clock. It was only nine. I still had a long time to go before anyone arrived home.

I decided to try and search out that album of the girls' baby pictures. I longed to see Bella's life as I had missed it. I searched through all the obvious places and then went to the least obvious. I found it in a kitchen cabinet above the sink. It was very thick, so it would take me a good few hours to finish it. _Good, something to occupy myself with._

I got about halfway through the album, when I smelled a disgusting scent. _Werewolf. _As the seconds passed it grew stronger. Something was approaching the house. I ripped myself from the couch, carefully placing the album down, and raced to stance myself in front of the door. Much to my surprise, the thing rang the doorbell. I peered out the window to see Jacob Black.

He was definitely older than the little boy I remembered. He was the one who had sparked Bella's questioning in me being a vampire.

_Bella's truck isn't here...the girl's might have it, though. _He thought to himself.

My instincts told me to kill him, but I knew Bella wouldn't like that at all—how would I explain to her that her _friend_ was a werewolf and I had to kill him? So, I ignored him. Much to my dismay, he smelled me too and crashed into the house. His body tensed as he growled at me. He seemed to recognize me though, and slowly stood.

_Oh my gosh. _Jacob thought. _It's him. He came back. _

Then his face fell.

_That sick bastard. He hurt Bella. He tore her to pieces. Kill him. He doesn't deserve to see her again._

It was true, I didn't. I didn't expect Bella to invite me back into her life. It pained me that she had been hurt so.

And then he attacked. His moves were swift and graceful as he transformed into the creature he was. I wasted no time in moving out of his attacking path. He landed against the wall. Once he was on his feet again, we both moved in a circle, growling, anticipating each other's next move. I froze as I heard the sound of a car approaching the driveway. Jacob wasted no time in pinning me down at my weak point. I thrashed and was about to toss him off of me, when I heard a voice scream.

"Jacob!" Lacey dropped her bag and rushed over to our brawl.

"Lacey! Stay back!" I warned. She was in great danger if she came too close. Neither of us was stable.

She ignored me and gently reached her hand down and began to pet Jacob. He immediately stopped growling and seemed to calm down.

"Good," She cooed. She left him for a moment and retrieved a robe from the other room. She slipped it over him as he transformed back. "You're so lucky Tina is at a football game," She scolded him.

I sat up, bewildered. Werewolves were a terribly dangerous thing to be around when in a fight. I guessed I couldn't have looked too friendly either. After making sure Jacob was safe in a chair, she was by my side in an instant.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized. "I guess mom forgot to tell you he was coming." She walked me into another room. "How could she have forgotten something like that? Especially since the dislike between your kinds."

"You know I...and he...your mother, too?" I couldn't make a full sentence. Did Bella tell her daughters our secrets?

"I'll explain later, but I have to get Jacob out of the house first," She looked directly into my eyes, looking for something. "Okay." Was all she said before she left me.


	7. Ability

**Chapter 7**

_Stephenie Meyer owns everything except Bella's daughters._

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Bella whispered to me for the hundredth time. "I couldn't have been more stupid if I tried."

"It's alright Bella," I tried my best to soothe her anxiety. "I'm fine, I swear."

"It's just, there had been so much to do at work, with all the papers to grade, and tests to make, that I completely forgot that Jacob was coming to visit," She rubbed her temples and took a deep breath.

"So, you know about him," It wasn't as much a question as it was a statement.

"Yes," She began to explain. "You see, after you left, I began to form a friendship with Jacob. A bond. He was always there for me," _Like you weren't. _My voice finished. "Then, he got mixed up with some guys and I began thinking something was really wrong. He wouldn't talk, call, or see me at all. So, after many hints from him, I figured it out."

I smiled. "You always were good at fitting the pieces together,"

"Detective Bella, at your service," She laughed.

As much as I enjoyed Bella's company, I was very curious to hear from Lacey. Once she had left to help Jacob, she wouldn't speak to me. When he left and her mom came home, she only spoke directly to Bella and then left. She didn't even come down for dinner.

I wasn't sure to whether Bella knew that Lacey knew, but I figured it better not to ask and make Bella upset right then.

"Well, do you mind if I go talk to Lacey for a few moments?" I asked.

She was puzzled but didn't ask for an explanation. "Sure. I should be getting to bed anyway. I have to get up at five tomorrow. Her bedroom is the second, on the left."

"Thank you. I'll see you at five then," I said as I left for the stairs, and she laughed.

When I reached her bedroom, I quietly knocked, hoping she wasn't asleep.

"Come in," She called. I gently pushed the door open. She was sitting on her bed, looking at me patiently, like she had been there the whole night. I stayed by the door.

She sighed. "Nineteen-hundreds manners, huh? Sit," She ordered with a little laugh and gestured to the bed.

I sat down next to her. I must have looked dazed because she walked over to the door and shut it, making sure no one could hear what she was about to say.

"Where should I begin?" She asked me, making her way back to the bed next to me.

"Well, how do you know about vampires and werewolves?" I questioned.

"My mom told me. Well, I can't say that fully, I found it out, sort of by accident..."She trailed off, seeming to remember memories. "I was about thirteen when I first met Jacob. He was nice and friendly, but I felt something about him. There was a...feeling that my body took on whenever he was near me. I would feel a small vibration throughout my whole self. I didn't really take notice of it until the vibrations started getting bigger, and I felt so lonely and depressed. My mom took me to countless therapists and doctors, but none could help me." She pulled her knees underneath her chin. "Then, I saw Jacob transforming and the vibrations grew ten times. My mom ended up explaining everything she knew about werewolves and vampires. That there was a whole other world that no one really knew about. I wasn't one to disbelieve what I'd seen, so I took whatever information she could give me about your kinds. I was fascinated, and scared at the same time. But, I still didn't know what the vibrations meant, but I figured the depression was also a "symptom" of whatever was wrong with me. My mom and Jacob didn't know what was happening to me either.

At the age of about fifteen, I met my first vampire. Instead of getting vibrations, I felt cold. It was very warm out, so I knew it had to be something. Plus, I only felt it when he came near me. He drank human blood, and I saw him go after a young woman down an alley." She shuddered. "I still do get vibrations and feel cold. I just came to the conclusion that I was born with the ability to tell who's vampire and who's a werewolf. Though, I still don't know why I get depressed."

Her story came to an end.

"How bad is the depression?" I didn't want Lacey to feel hurt, she was special to Bella.

"Not as bad as it was when I first felt it," She shrugged. "It's very subtle now, but I still feel it, though..."

"What?"

"Well, when I found you and Jacob fighting, I was overwhelmed with the depression, but when I broke you up, it went back to being subtle. Do you think it means anything?"

"Maybe," I wasn't sure how to piece it together. I had another question, though. "When you first met me, why did you act so scared?" If she had been around vampires before, yes I knew we were scary, but she seemed very used to Jacob in werewolf form.

"I didn't know if you were a human-blood vampire." She explained. "But, she had told me that there was a difference in the eye colors, depending on what the vampire drinks. I saw yours were that topaz color and relaxed."

"I'm still dangerous," I muttered. No one should forget that.

"I know," She said to the floor. It was silent for a few moments. "Are you and my mom still..._together_?"

"Um, no," I wondered how much Bella shared with her about our past.

Lacey answered my thoughts. "She told me all about you last night, and how you left a long time ago,"

I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"But, she's glad you're back now," She smiled at me. "So, you live with a family."

She changed the subject.

"Yes." I wondered how they were doing.

"Did you leave them to come here?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"When are you going back? I mean, I'm glad you're here, it's been nice meeting you and stuff, but don't you miss them?" She hit my emotions. I did miss them, and I knew they would be worried.

"Yes, I do. I probably will be leaving soon..." I really didn't know when. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I couldn't stay. Then, Lacey said something unexpected.

"Can I meet them?" She looked at me with those wide brown eyes.

I couldn't say no, but I couldn't say yes. It was up to Bella, really.

"It's really not my say." She understood my words.

"I'll ask her." She was determined to meet them, and I wasn't sure why.

"Why?"

"Because my mom told me that your father has been a vampire for many, many years. Maybe he knows something about my ability." Like every human, she was curious. It was killing her that she didn't know what was going on. I thought about Carlisle. _It's worth a shot. _My mind told me.

"He may." After she asked a few questions about my family, I left her to sleep.

"Hey, Edward?" She called before I shut the door.

"Yes?"

"I really am glad that you came. It's nice to see my mom happy." She smiled.

If I had a heart it would've been broken. She suddenly seemed so beautiful to me. Her scent wafted through my nose, nothing like Bella's blood, but beautiful all the same. Her face was friendly and open. I urged to wrap my arms around her. She cared for her mother just as much as I did. She cared for everything. She was Bella. My Bella had never grown up, she had just been reborn. I had to keep myself composed, so I just smiled and left.

As soon as the door was shut my thoughts began to rain on me. _Was I falling in love with Bella's daughter?_


	8. Could This be Love?

**Chapter 8**

_Twilight and New Moon belong to Mrs. Meyer._

That night, I tried my best to unravel my emotions. Could I really be falling in love with Lacey? Or was it just because she reminded me of Bella? I couldn't come up with an answer to either. She was so much like Bella, but so different just the same. If I did love her, would I let it show? Would I try to pick up with her, where I went wrong with Bella? Or would I hurt her too? I wouldn't do it. She deserved to have a normal life, or as normal a life as one could have with an ability like hers. No pain.

I made up my mind. At least, I _thought _I did.

When morning broke, an hour or so after Bella left, I heard someone approaching the end of the staircase. I waited to hear thoughts, but I didn't. It wasn't Tina.

"Morning," Lacey sang to me. She smiled.

Her smiles ripped through me every time. She was absolutely beautiful. I was a terribly selfish creature. I reluctantly removed my eyes from her and stared out the window.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, calmly.

I could feel the confused look on her face. She wondered why I refused to look at her.

"Good," She finally answered. "How was...not sleeping?" She laughed. It was like music.

"Good," I answered. We didn't speak again after that. Lacey simply went on with getting herself breakfast while Tina woke up.

"Hello, Edward," Tina's seductive voice held no affect on me, but I turned to look at her anyway. My face gave away a shocked expression as I saw her whoreish outfit. Her skirt and shirt hardly left much to the imagination. Though I had lived for many centuries, it still bothered me that women and girls chose to dress like that.

_He saw it. Look at him...he so wants me._

Tina moved slowly towards me. Lacey turned around and had to do a double take.

"Oh...my...gosh. Tina!" Lacey's voice rose.

"What?" Tina gave her infamous innocent expression.

"What are you wearing?" Lacey took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised, though. You always dress like that when you want to get some guy in your pants."

I had to hide my laugh at Lacey's choice of words.

Tina didn't seem fazed. "Lacey, what kind of girl do you think I am?" She placed herself in a chair at the table, a few feet away from where I stood at the doorway.

Lacey muttered something and marched her way up the stairs.

It was silent as I looked at anything but Tina.

_Isn't he going to say something?_

She broke the silence. "What are you going to be doing today?"

"Oh, maybe go for a walk," I flatly replied.

"Well, there is a soccer game at our school today," She stood up. "I was wondering if you maybe would want to go?" She trailed off and walked until she was a few inches from me.

Time was moving, I only had so much left to spend with Bella and Lacey. But the last person I wanted to spend it with was Tina. _Can I meet them? _Lacey's question rang in my head.

"So...what do you think?" She moved her face until it was inches from mine.

_He's waiting for it. _She closed in for the kiss, but I was too fast.

"Um, no thank you," I answered politely. "I think I might go see your mother."

_WHAT?! He'd rather go see mom than—oh, I get it. He's shy._

I blanked out on her thoughts and raced out the door. I got about halfway down the street at human pace and then began to run at my vampire pace. It was time for Bella to see my family again. One last time.


	9. Asking Bella

**Chapter 9**

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon._

_With all the papers to grade, and tests to make. _Bella worked at a school. That was the only thing I knew about her job. But, which school did she work at? The first thing that popped into my mind was the image of our old high school. It was worth a shot.

I raced my way through town and finally I saw it. This was the first place I'd met Bella. I remembered that day so clearly, it was like it had happened yesterday. I wanted so much to go back to those days, but I could only in my memories.

I made my way to the old office building which, unbeknown to me, had been transformed into another classroom building. I walked right in on Bella's class. When the door slammed behind me, all of the students and Bella, turned to look at me.

"Edward," Bella said after a few awkward moments. "What a surprise." The class began whispering as I made my way between the rows to the front of the room.

_He's so cute._

_Look at the way Morgan is staring at him._

_I wonder how Ms. Swan knows him._

Their thoughts burst into my head. When I reached Bella I went to ask her to step out of the room for a moment, but instead she turned me around to face the class.

"Class, this is my old friend Edward," Bella smiled.

"Hi, Edward," The class said in unison.

"Hello," I nodded and turned to whisper in Bella's ear. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Class, continue reading chapter twenty in your books, I'll be back in just a minute," With that she lead me out into the hall.

"What is it Edward?" She seemed to be fearing that something was wrong.

"What would you say to seeing my family again," Her face fell. I couldn't read her expression.

"You--" She didn't finish.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, if you let me drive, we can make it before one," I had it all planned out.

"Why?" Was all she mustered out.

"I know about Lacey's ability," I explained. "She thought that maybe Carlisle would know something."

"So, you want to take Lacey and I to...no." My joyous feeling went out like a candle. "I can't. I mean, what would I tell Tina? And it would just be too...I don't know."

"Bella," I reached for her but she stopped me. "They want to see you again. Besides, this could be Lacey's chance to find out--"

"Take Lacey," She sighed. "I couldn't do it. Edward, I know you have to leave again sometime, and if I saw all of them, and then I couldn't again...it's already too much that you're back."

I understood. Attachment was not good for Bella if I was to leave again. It hurt me that she would feel any sort of sadness, but I couldn't help it. Things between me and her were over, and she couldn't endure any more pain. I nodded.

"Alright, then," I sighed.

"And did you have to come during class?" She smiled. She knew how excited I got and how some things couldn't wait.

"The children seem happy," We laughed as we saw them lounging around and completely ignoring their assignment, watching us instead.

"I should go back in," She reached for the door, but didn't pull it open. "And Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't hurt Lacey," And she was gone.


	10. Shall We Run?

**Chapter 10**

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon._

I couldn't run back to Bella's house. My feet wouldn't let me. They seemed heavy and hard. I could only walk. _Please don't hurt Lacey. _Bella's voice was in my head. What if I did? What if I made the same mistake with Lacey as I did with Bella? Could I really risk breaking another person I loved for my own selfish reasons? No.

I fought with myself, taking ally ways and side streets until the afternoon light turned to black. I couldn't decide if I would go back or not. If I left now, would I hurt anyone? Would be able to leave and not come back? This time everything seemed unbalanced. It seemed simple with Bella because I thought it was what she wanted. Now, knowing otherwise, I couldn't tell what right and wrong was.

I decided to go back. Leaving without goodbye was a horrible way to end something, in the human world at least.

I didn't realize the time until I saw the house was dark. I quietly crept through the kitchen and moved towards and couch. I went to sit down, noticing a shadow lying across the couch. It was Lacey. Her perfect, small frame seemed to comforting to me. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Just like her mother. _Apples and trees. _I laughed silently to myself. I could never hurt Lacey. Not the way I had with Bella. Never. I quietly sat in the chair and watched her sleep. The chair creaked a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"I'm here," I replied. "You should sleep." She ignored my comment and sat up, staring at me sleepily.

"Where were you?"

"Walking...thinking..." I trailed off.

"About what?" She smiled lazily.

"Do you still want to meet my family?"

"Of course!" She said a little to loudly.

"Shh. Alright, then. I've "okayed" it with your mother." She seemed content and was about to say something when her eyes closed and her head lolled. I chuckled and helped her lie back down. She settled in and rolled over so her back was to me.

I spent the rest of the night just looking at her. Intently watching her sleep. Wishing I could hold her. Whisper in her ear. Tell her how beautiful she was. How much like Bella she was. How I swore to never ever leave her side, unless she wanted me to. I'd be there for her, never missing a second.

I kept making silent promises to her while the sun rose. When the light woke her, I didn't see. I was daydreaming out the window.

"Good morning," Her hair was all over the place.

"How was your sleep?" I suppressed a laugh.

"Fine, thank you," She stretched and yawned and made her way out to the kitchen. I followed and placed myself in my regular chair.

"So...I was thinking...and when do you want to leave?" She asked. _Leave? Why? _Then I realized what she meant.

"Bright and early Saturday, we can make it before noon if we run." Running that far a distance with a human...I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. But, if it didn't make her sick...and it was the fastest way.

"Run? You know I can't run as fast as you, right?" She looked at me like I was insane.

"No, I'd run and you'd...well, we can try a practice run today. What day is it?" I had lost track of the time.

"Friday," Tomorrow. She'd meet my family tomorrow.

"Would you rather drive?" I had to give her options.

"Let's see how I deal with 'running'" She made quotation marks with her fingers. She didn't consider it running as much as a way of fast travel.

"Alright, then," Someone gasped as I said that. It was Bella. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. I wondered what for. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I thought you'd left," She whispered.

"I will stay, this time. I promise," And it was true. Leaving wasn't an option this time.

After Bella pulled away and was calm, she decided to skip breakfast and go get ready for the day. My eyes never left hers until she was gone.

"I have a practice this afternoon, after school. How about we try running afterwards?" Lacey interrupted my thoughts.

"It's a date," I said. She smiled. And when she left, she took part of me with her.


	11. Running

**Chapter 11**

_New Moon and Twilight belong to Mrs. Meyer._

When three o' clock rolled around, my excitement was too much. I decided to go watch Lacey's practice. I wanted to see her on the stage. To hear her beautiful voice speak the words of another person. I wanted to see her in action.

So I ran to the school. When I got there, I wasn't sure if the auditorium was still the the same place it always had been, but I tried it anyway. And I was surprised to find it there. As soon as I opened the doors, the sounds of the piano, and a voice rushed out with the breeze. I quickly moved inside and sat in the shadows of the back.

It was Lacey singing some sort of lullaby. It was soothing, and I closed my eyes as the song continued.

"_Oh can ye sew cushions?_

_And can ye sew sheets?_

_And can ye sing ba-loo-loo, while the bairn greets?_

_Ah hee and haw birdie._

_Ah baw-lilly-loo._

_Ah hee and haw birdie, my bonnie wee doo."_

When the last few chords sprung out of the piano, I opened my eyes. She had spotted me and was smiling. I waved as the man who looked like the director, moved out from stage right.

"Bravo, Lacey! Bravo! You sound ready for opening night! Right now, we are actually going to do some tech runs, so you're free to go. Remember, dress rehearsal Monday." He disappeared. from where he had entered. Lacey jumped off the stage and ran towards me.

"Hello," I greeted as I stood.

"Hi!" She skipped the last few steps towards me. "I had Tina take my things home." She explained her empty hands.

"Alright, then. Ready to run?" I offered my hand and she slipped her into mine. Once we reached the outdoors, I moved her towards a more secluded place so we could begin running there. Once running, we would be going so fast that we would be almost invisible. But, if someone saw me one minute, and gone the next, there would be trouble.

"Climb on my back," I told her. She was hesitant, but obliged. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," She whispered into my ear. And we were off. I wasn't sure where to head, so I just guided us through town, until we reached the outskirts. Lacey's grip tightened as the minutes passed. I wasn't sure if she was enjoying it or scared out of her wits. So, I stopped slowly once we reached the edge of a forest. She didn't move.

"Are you alright? I turned my head to see her out of the corner of my eye. "Lacey?" She finally slid off of me and onto the ground, I sat beside her. She was shaking. "Lacey?" My voice cracked.

"That...was...amazing!" She scared me as she fell over to lie on her back. It was twilight, and the glow of the setting sun looked beautiful on her. As the lights faded, her eyes widened and she looked at me. I realized my skin had a faint sparkle left within it. She reached up and brushed my cheek with her fingertips.

"Did you really think it was?" She was still shaking, and her heart was beating fast, but she looked alright.

"Yes," She whispered and pulled her hand away from my face. We stayed there until dusk hit, and I ran her home. This time, the shaking ceased after only a few seconds. Before we went inside, she turned to face me.

"Thank you, that was the most fun I've had in...well, years," She laughed.

"I'm glad," And I followed her inside.

"There you are!" Bella's worried mother's voice rang out.

I realized we hadn't left a note.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I lost track of the time and--" Lacey cut me off.

"He took me _running, _Mom!" She whispered excitedly to Bella. Bella gave me a look of happiness and confusion.

"Really?" Her eyes never left mine.

"Yes! You told me all about it, and the experience is amazing." After catching her breath, Lacey retired to her bedroom, saying goodnight.

Bella watched her daughter leave.

"Are you angry?" I wondered.

When she looked back at me, she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you," Was all she said.

I moved towards her and wrapped her in a hug. Her blood still called for me, and her scent was floral. I breathed it in. After she pulled away, she followed Lacey's trail. I stood in the kitchen for who knows how long. Thinking about the feeling of Lacey's fingers on my face. It was soft, warm and heavenly. It brought back so many memories. The feeling was back again.

My emptiness was subsiding.

**A/N: **The song Lacey sings is from The Selfish Giant. It's the Giant's Lullaby.


	12. Visit

**Chapter 12**

It was seven before Lacey was ready to go. She flitted about the house, doing her morning routines, sneaking smiles at me. I couldn't help but feel a little worried about her meet with my family. What would they think of her? Would they accept her like they had Bella? Or would they disapprove? Her cheerful mood sent a small ray of light through my rather depressing mood.

Once she had everything ready, she ran to meet me by the door.

"All set," She smiled.

"I--" There was that smell. _Wolf. _Every cell in my body told me to attack, but I could only watch as he approached the porch and spotted me. I felt Lacey tense up beside me. She slowly slid a hand to my arm and answered the door.

_He's still here? What is he doing with Lacey? _His thoughts were interrupted by Lacey opening the door.

"Hi, Jacob," She tried to keep things quiet, as the rest of her family was still asleep.

"Hello, Lacey," He spotted the bag on her back. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going away for the weekend," She stood her ground. "That's all you need to know."

"Lacey, you're not going with..." His face twisted in disgust. _He's holding some power over her..._

"Yes, I am," Her face grew angry. "It's none of your business Jacob. So, what are you here for?"

"I came to see how your mother was doing?" His eyes never left me.

"At seven in the morning? I don't think so. You wanted to see if Edward was still here."

"Can I see you..._alone _Lacey?" He pulled on her arms and a snarled. She threw me a look and moved into the living room with the wolf behind her.

My excellent hearing did not fail me.

"Why him, Lacey? You've seen what he did to your mother!" He whispered angrily.

"I did. But he came back didn't he? He felt guilty enough, Jacob. I saw it in his eyes." Lacey fought back.

He sighed. "He's no good for you. Why don't you go after that Roger Brooke guy?"

"Because Roger Brooke is a vain, thick-headed, snob, who's only goal in life is to get into my pants!"

I wanted to find that Roger Brooke and strangle him. _If he ever hurt her..._

"I'm only trying to look out for you, Lace. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"What? Oh...I see. You think we're in love like he and mom were. We're just friends, Jacob." Her words cut through me. I shouldn't have been surprised. I didn't expect her to love me...I just thought...

I missed the rest of the conversation. She and the wolf were back in the kitchen. She held the door open.

"Goodbye," She waved and with one last angry look at me, he left.

She took a deep breath and let a smile take over her face. I tried to smile back. Her smile broke as she watched my sad attempt. She looked for some explanation in my face, but gave up.

"Shall we?" She held the door open.

"Running or driving?" I gave her the options as I switched places with her, so I was holding the door. She walked out.

"I'm feeling...dangerous. Let's run!" She made a sad attempt to run as fast I could off the porch and tripped. I caught her and laughed. She made a confused look, but climbed on my back, and we were off.

The wind blew hard against my face, the world blurred past us. I tried to enjoy it, but her words kept running through my head. Lacey held on tighter as she felt me tense up. Her hold felt so innocent that I couldn't help but feel responsible. Even if we weren't anything more than friends...I still had a duty to keep her safe. She was my responsibility.

We ran for hours, until finally, I saw it coming into view. I wondered what Lacey thought of it, or if she had her eyes closed. As it grew nearer, I swear I heard my heart beat from the anticipation. The questions came back and raced through my head.

When we came to a stop, Lacey didn't move. She stayed in the exact same position.

"Lacey?" I said gently. I moved her around so she was in my arms. Her eyes were closed. She looked so serene. Her hair was wild from the wind, but she didn't look shaken. I lifted a hand and ran my fingers through her hair. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked.

"I guess you did." I chuckled. Her brows furrowed together. She rolled out of my arms and into a standing position, she was wobbly, but she finally found her ground. She began to try and brush her hair with her fingers, but gave up. I fluently slid my hand into hers. She looked up at the house and took it in. She was still staring at it, as we walked to the front door.

I took a deep breath and reached for the door. It opened.

"Hello, Edward, we've been expecting you...and you're friend." The familiar face laughed.


	13. chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Last Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND NEW MOON! _

_Got it?_

I held my hands together. Lacey sat beside me, a small smile on her face. She looked at each member of my family, pausing at each one to take in their persona. It was going well so far. I hadn't heard anything negative, yet.

"Well, Lacey, how are you? Can I get you anything?" Esme offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Her smile widened.

"How is your mother?" Carlisle asked.

"She's doing very well." Lacey never faltered to answer any of their questions.

_She's very polite._

_Edward looks happy._

_She's very pretty._

_She looks just like Bella. _That thought came from Alice. She was seated in a chair, Jasper standing beside her. Rosalie and Emmett leaned against the fireplace. Carlisle and Esme stood close together.

"How was your visit, Edward?" Alice wondered.

"Wonderful," Lacey smiled at me.

"Is Bella alright?" Rosalie dared to ask. Her words weren't out of concern, but were a challenge.

"She's fine," I glared at her.

"Are you sure?" She enjoyed seeing me tense.

"Yes, I'm sure, Rosalie," I snarled. Lacey placed a small hand on my shoulder.

"My mother...Bella...did go through depression. If that's what you're asking," Lacey spoke directly to Rosalie. "After a while, though, she met my dad and things mellowed out. Though, even when I was little, and definitely after the divorce...I could see something about her. Something missing. Then, when Edward showed up...I saw her...well, complete."

Rosalie was taken aback. She was more trying to aggravate me than get an answer. The whole family went silent. Their thoughts were filled with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Lacey," Alice whispered.

"It's alright...he came back, didn't he?" She tried to laugh, but the mood was too damp.

After a few more moments, everyone left the room. Making excuses to leave. After they were all gone, I spoke up.

"Well, shall I show you the rest of the house?" I asked her.

"Sure," She was glad to get away from the vacant, sad filled room.

I took her into the parlor, where my piano was located. She gasped when she saw it.

"It's beautiful," She moved towards it and hesitantly brushed her fingers against the wood, and up and down the ivory keys. She seemed to be lost in thought. I watched her carefully. "Do you play?" She was suddenly looking at me.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Would you play something for me? Please?" She pleaded. I smiled and walked over and sat on the bench next to her. I wasn't sure what to play so I just began letting my fingers find the keys. I closed my eyes and let the notes take me far away. I soon realized what I was playing. Bella's Lullaby. I stopped short. Lacey looked at me, her eyes glistened.

"What's wrong?" She looked so much like Bella, I could have cried. Her innocence was too much. I couldn't overcome the overwhelming feeling of reaching out and holding her. I excused myself and went to stand out in the breezeway. I held my hands to my eyes, feeling Lacey's eyes on my back. I rubbed my temples. I needed to clear my mind. It's over. You've lost Bella. She's not coming back. Not even in Lacey. Lacey didn't want me. She only wanted friendship. Just like her mother. Like mother like daughter.

My thoughts swirled as I calmed myself. I heard a quiet soothing tune being played on my piano. The chords moved within me. Soon a voice began.

"_Just when the days start getting colder._

_I walk the streets I never knew._

_And there were some words I never told you._

_The sound, rings out._

_Like the truth."_

It was so soft and gentle, I could've fallen asleep. I moved back into the parlor and saw Lacey jumped as she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She didn't meet my eyes, embarrassed.

"Please, keep playing," It was my turn to plead her. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to play," She whispered. She sniffled.

"Why is that? You play beautifully," I placed myself beside her on the bench. She was crying.

"I taught myself to play," She told me. "One day, when I was eight, I wanted my mom to hear me. It was the first time ever, and I wanted it to be perfect..." She paused to breath. "I settled the butterflies, and she waited for me to play. After about the first few chords...my mom began to cry..." Lacey cried harder. "She wouldn't stop. I stopped playing, but the tears kept coming. She cried all day long, and I even heard her when I lay in bed that night. I hated pianos for what they did to my mom...but I couldn't sat away..." She stopped talking and just cried.

"Shh." I tried to soothe her. I carefully wrapped my arms around her and she attached herself to me like a magnet. Her face buried in my chest, her arms around my waist. We sat like that for a time, until she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," She apologized.

"No, it's fine," There was a pregnant pause. "Shall we...talk to Carlisle, now?"

She knew what I meant. With an intake of breath, she nodded. Together we strolled out of the room. I led her up the stairs and down a long hallway to Carlisle's office. I softly knocked.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice rang out from behind the wooden door.

I pushed Lacey, gently, into the room.

"Why, hello you two," He smiled. Lacey smiled back. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, we were actually wondering if you'd know anything about a certain...ability that Lacey has." I explained.

"What is this ability?" He seemed intrigued.

"Lacey?" I asked her to explain, she nodded and told him the same story she'd told me that night in her room. I watched her carefully, how she would pause to choose her words, how her voice was soft and quiet. When she finished I looked to Carlisle's mind.

_Could she really be? There hasn't been one in years..._

"What could she be?" I asked his thoughts.

"Well, Alice had a vision about her...about you bringing her here...but Alice couldn't see Lacey in her vision. She was all blurry." He went silent.

"Alice can see the future?" Lacey's voice didn't shield her surprise. Apparently, her mother hadn't told her about my family and their special abilities.

"Yes," I laughed. "And I can--"

"My mom told me what _you _can do. She didn't say anything about _Alice_." Lacey pondered this, and then shrugged.

"The only thing I can think of is..." He walked over to a row of books and picked out an old brown one. It had not been handled very well, and the pages were yellow with age. Carlisle flipped a few pages. _Here we are... _He stopped on a page.

"_Pacis Custodis_," He said. "Peace Keeper. There is only one every hundred decades. They are supposed to keep the peace between the supernatural worlds—werewolves and vampires. Those symptoms you've been experiencing, are abilities of the Peace Keeper. That depression you feel is from the fact that the two worlds are not at peace."

"The treaty," She understood.

"That's the only explanation I have." He sighed. "If you really are...you just don't know how special you really are."

The only thing we could do now was leave.

"Thank you," Lacey said, in a n absent-minded way.

"Your welcome," Carlisle smiled, but his brows were furrowed. _Maybe that was too much for her..._

I opened the door for her, and she walked past me. Before I left behind her, I gave Carlisle a grateful look, and shut the door.

"Peace Keeper," She was staring at me. Her face suddenly fell from wonder to anger. "Well, this is just great!"

"What's wrong?" I moved closer to her.

"Why me? Why couldn't I just be normal? Someone could've at least asked me!" Her anger made me smile. She saw that and glared. "Do you think it's funny? Being depressed all the time?"

"No," I couldn't help but laugh. Her fury was adorable. The way her face twisted hit my cold, dead heart.

Her face slowly formed into a smile. She tried to hide it, but did not succeed. She laughed along with me. There really was nothing funny about the moment, except that we were laughing for no reason. That made me laugh harder.

It was moments like this that I never wanted to end.

----------------

Before long, it was dusk. Tomorrow afternoon we would leave. I sighed. I wanted Lacey to stay here forever.

"Could I use your phone?" She broke my train of thought. We were in the living room watching the TV. Well, everyone else was. I was watching Lacey.

"Absolutely," I lead her to the kitchen and pointed out the phone. I left the room to give her some privacy.

Twenty minutes later, she emerged. A small smile on her face.

"I called my mom," She explained. "She's doing fine. Tina on the other hand...well, she freaked when she found out I had left with you on a 'camping' trip." She laughed hysterically.

I loved it when she laughed. But it soon turned into a yawn. I realized that it was very late. She needed to sleep.

"Looks like it's time for you to sleep," I chuckled. She gave me an annoyed look.

"I don't have to," She pouted. "Really, I'm fine." She stifled a yawn.

"I don't think so," I stood and grabbed her arm. "Say goodnight, Lacey."

"Goodnight...Lacey," She giggled as we walked up the stairs. I pointed out the bathroom.

"You can use that," I told her. "I'll be in my room when you're finished." I pointed to my door. I turned to leave, but she grabbed my hand.

"I just wanted to say...thank you," She said shyly. "I really had a fun time."

"I'm glad," I smiled at her, and she returned one. "Don't spend too long in there." She laughed and shut the door.

When I entered my room, I sat down on the black leather couch. I thought about all the events that had occurred the past days. I laughed at how far me and Lacey had come. Her with a broom, her sleeping, her in Carlisle's office. It was amazing.

A small cough came from my door. There she was. In a pair of sweatpants and an over-sized T-Shirt that said "The Phantom of the Opera" with the infamous mask and rose. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She looked beautiful.

"So..." She said softly. There was a silence as we stared at one another.

"You can sleep here," I patted the couch and pulled a blanket out from underneath. There were pillows all over it, so she had her pick. She made her way over, and sat next to me. She played with her fingers for a time. I couldn't help but reach out and touch her hands. She held mine in hers. Her warmth was amazing. She made patterns on the back of my hand with a finger. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw her staring.

She let go of my hand and lifted her hand to touch my face. She traced my lips and around my eyes. I took her hand and held it. We were inches apart. I gently reached out and touched her face. She closed her eyes and moved closer. I almost thought I heard my heart beating wildly.

She closed the gap between us. Her warm, soft lips touching mine. It was very quick and gentle. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. Hers were deep and I got lost.

After a few more moments, I realized she had found her way into my arms and was fast asleep. I twisted her hair. It was soft and thin. She moved around a few times in her sleep. Her scent filled my nose. My mouth was inches from her neck. I froze.

I hadn't hunted in days. I was weak. This embrace was dangerous. I could hurt her. But, I didn't feel hungry. I was surprised at how I didn't feel the need to drink from her. I still didn't trust myself. So, in a quick, fluent movement, I laid Lacey's head on a pillow and covered her with a blanket. I was up and away from her.

With one last look at her face, I walked out my bedroom door.

**A/N: **The song Lacey plays/sings is Afterglow by Vanessa Carlton.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Guess what? This chapter is in LACEY'S point of view! Yes! We FINALLY get to find out what she thinks about Edward! But, this is the ONLY chapter I'm doing in her point of view...so treasure it. _

**Lacey's POV**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. It was a beautiful sound. Their songs seemed to fill every inch of me. I smiled and turned my head to see him. He wasn't there. Was I too forward? Did I do something wrong? Maybe my blood was too tempting...

A familiar scent filled the room. I made my way off the couch and over to the door. I opened it, and the smell of pancakes filled my nostrils. I breathed them in and closed my eyes. Was he down in the kitchen? I decided to venture out into the house.

I found the stairs and walked down them, admiring the color of the walls. The sea foam green. It was beautiful. When I reached the foot of the stairs, I followed my nose, and the cold sensation to the kitchen. He wasn't in there. I knew before I even reached the doorway.

Edward was special. The feeling I got when I was around him, or within twenty feet of him, was bigger than the cold feeling I got around the other vampires. Bigger than the vibrations I got when I was near a werewolf. Instead of those feelings, I had an aching. It wasn't so much painful physically, as it was emotionally. I was pretty sure the first time I met him, it was because I lusted for him. This handsome stranger. But whenever he was out of my range, even if I thought about him, I didn't feel that aching. It was only when he was near me.

During the moments when he touched me, the aching would subside. I felt complete. The depression I couldn't even feel. I only wanted to smile around him. It was like he held some sort of power over me.

"Hello," Esme and Alice's loving faces came into view.

"Good morning," I greeted as I made my way into the kitchen.

"We're attempted to cook, but we won't know if we succeeded until you try them," Alice gestured to a plate of pancakes. There was a place set at the table in the dining room for me, I spotted through the kitchen.

"Please, sit," Esme guided me to the spot at the table, and Alice followed behind with the plate.

A few pancakes were shoveled on my plate. The two vampires watched me as I dressed the pancakes with maple syrup, and held their breath when I lifted a piece to my mouth and slipped it in. I chewed slowly. They were delicious and warm.

"They're wonderful," I praised them.

"Oh thank goodness," Alice placed a hand on Esme's shoulder. "We weren't sure if we'd put something in them that would've killed you. Edward wouldn't be so happy after that..." She shuddered at the thought of an angry Edward. I laughed.

Once finished with breakfast, I helped clean up. While wishing my plate, I worked up the courage to ask Esme the question that tore at my mind.

"Esme?" She looked up at me. "Where has Edward gone?"

"Oh, he went hunting with Emmett," She smiled. "He should be back very soon. He said that he'd be back before noon so you two could head back to Forks."

Forks. Home. Mom. Tina. I missed it, almost as much as I missed...Alice gasped.

"What is it?" Esme rushed to her side. Alice's eyes were closed and she was shaking. I helped Esme move her into the living room and onto the couch. We waited for her to stop. After about five minutes, the shaking stopped, and she opened her eyes. They were wide as she stared at me.

"Bella...and your sister..." Alice's words came, in between breaths. "Victoria is coming."

"Who is Victoria?" I asked the her. Esme bit her lower lip and the room had an uncomfortable feel.

"Your mother didn't tell you?" Alice sounded confused.

"No," I furrowed my brow, and waited for her to explain. She began to weave a story. With each of her words, my fear grew. This Victoria wanted my mother dead.

"Victoria is out for revenge," Esme whispered and touched my shoulder briefly.

My eyes suddenly felt wet. I was crying. Crying because my mother and sister were in danger. Crying because of the depression that bit at me. Crying because of how alone I felt. How helpless I was. I couldn't face a vampire alone. There was only one person in world who could stop this empty feeling.

And in that moment, I heard a door open. A few muffled voices, and soon cold arms were surrounding me. I pulled the body that the arms belonged to, closer to me.

Before I knew it, my mouth was opened, and my voice croaked out a few simple words.

"I love you."


	15. The Plan

**Chapter 15**

_And we're back to seeing the world through Edward's eyes._

**Edward's POV.**

"I love you," Lacey whispered into my shirt. Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment. I was near her, and I knew she wanted me there.

"I love you too," I spoke into her hair. When she looked up at me. Her tears were rolling fast down her face. Though, she wasn't crying, she was waiting. Waiting for me to make things better. I realized I had just sworn to help her. And I would. No harm would come to her or Bella or Tina. I would keep them all safe.

"We need a plan," I said to my family, without leaving Lacey's eyes.

"Why don't we all go back to Forks?" Jasper's plan was simple, but clear. She wouldn't be able to take on all of us.

"She'll know we're all coming," Alice stared out into some other world.

"Is she stronger?" I asked her.

"No, but she has companions," She explained. "They are both male. One doesn't have any special abilities. But, the other can hypnotize. And she is just as good a tracker as James was."

I thought about all this.

"I will take Lacey back, as though we don't know of the coming danger," I formulated. "Then you all will circle in when I give you the signal."

"What will the signal be?" Carlisle asked.

I had an idea, but with a few fights within my head, I gave up.

"We have no choice but to flee," Lacey said. "Like you did years ago."

She was right. I nodded.

"Then that is what we will do. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle you will come with me to get Bella and Tina." They nodded.

"Alice, Esme, Rosalie you will take Lacey and hide. We will meet in Canada." They all nodded, even Rosalie surprisingly.

_I don't have a choice. _Her thoughts told me.

"I'm coming with you," Lacey whispered and her grasp tightened.

"No, you can't." I held her face. "You need to stay safe. We'll be together soon." I assured her. She didn't believe me, but stayed silent.

I walked with her to collect her things from my room. After she had, she walked past me to leave, but I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her to face me. I searched her face. I reached my hand out to her face and traced her jawline and moved my other hand and brushed her hair away from her face. I held her chin and lifted her face to mine. Our lips met in a gentle kiss, but as the seconds past, she pulled me closer, and her kiss grew more frantic. I pulled away. We both gasped for breath. I smiled, and she returned one.

When we reached the front door, I opened it for her. My family was gathered outside in couples. All saying their goodbyes. I shut the door at as walked out into the gray. Before she walked off to meet her group, she wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I slid my hands around her waist, and we stood like that for what only seemed like a second. Then, with one last 'goodbye' she and the other females were in Alice's car and driving off.

"Ready?" Emmett came and slapped my back. I punched him in a brotherly way and we began running.


	16. Victoria

**Chapter 16**

When we finally reached Forks, I saw my other three companions' expressions change. They were remembering things. Where we had hunted, where we had gone to school, where Carlisle's hospital was. I saw all these memories through their minds. It made me smile. They had missed this place just as much as I had.

As we approached Bella's house, we slowed. I told them to guard the outside while I went and retrieved Bella and Tina. Jasper had left us to go rent a car. When I knocked on the door, Bella answered. She smiled, but her eyes were full of worry. I knew what she wanted to know.

"We can talk while you pack," I told her, she nodded and let me in. Tina rushed downstairs and seemed glad to see me. Overly glad, like usual.

"How was your weekend, Edward?" Her voice was a little sharp. She looked around for her sister.

"Lacey is still with my family...I came to invite you two...on a little...vacation." I told her.

"Really?!" Her eyes sparkled. "Can we go mom? Please!" She begged.

"Tina, can you go up to your room for a moment? I need to talk to Edward, alone." Bella's eyes never left the floor. Tina was taken aback, and huffed off to her room.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I walked towards her. I suddenly felt another presence in the room.

"Hello, Edward," Victoria emerged from the living room. "How are you?" She purred. Her wild red hair looked like fire.

"Victoria," I tried to read her mind by was unable to. She blocked me.

"Oh, so you do remember me?" Her face turned to a scowl. "You murdered my lover."

"He was the murderer," I told her.

"You have no idea how alone I've been these past years," She ignored my comment. "Now, it's your turn."

"Not so fast," Carlisle and Emmett entered the house.

"Oh my gosh," Bella whispered. Victoria immediately had Bella wrapped up in her arms. One squeeze and Bella was dead.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Revenge," She smiled a sick smile at me. She loosened her grip on Bella, and slid her hands to her neck. Then, she brushed Bella's hair aside, so she had full access to her neck. Bella's face showed fear and pleading, but she never made a sound.

Victoria leaned in closely and was inches from Bella's neck when she froze and sniffed the air.

"Let the girl go," Jacob pushed his way forward, his body tensed, ready to leap.

"Boys?" Victoria sang. Two male vampires appeared from thin air.

One of them was muscular and big, though not as big as Emmett. His hair was black, and shaved. The other was small and seemed to have no muscles, his face was twisted into an evil grin, his hair was brown and messy. They both waited for orders.

"Get them," Victoria whispered. They immediately attacked. The large one took on Emmett. The smaller one, tried for both me and Carlisle. But we were too fast. Jacob rushed at Victoria.

The small one stopped suddenly and his eyes seemed to burn deep into Carlisle's. Carlisle was frozen. He stood tall and angry, but he was no threat. _One can hypnotize. _I remembered Alice's words. I shielded my eyes and lunged at him, missing because I was blinded. All I could use was my hearing, that did me no good, he was moving all over the place.

I raised my hand from my eyes and saw him in front of me. I suddenly felt stiff, when I tried to blink or move, I found I couldn't. He snickered and walked away. I felt angry and helpless. I tried everything, but soon, the freezing set into my mind, and it went blank. The last thing I remembered was a shout and a bright blue light.


	17. Kidnapped

**Chapter 17**

"Edward," A voice cried my name from in the distance. I snapped back. I could move again. It took my mind a few minutes to reset itself, but other than that, I was fine.

"Edward," It was Lacey. Her face was wet with tears, they hit my face.

Around her was every member of my family, and Tina. She was crying too.

"What's going on?" I sat up, Lacey pushed me back down. I was on a bed, I realized.

"Rest," She whispered. There was a pregnant pause before she answered my question. "She has my mom."

We had failed. "Lacey I--" She put her finger to my lips.

"It was _my _fault." Her eyes flashed to my hands.

"How? You were--" She kept me quiet. I decided to just let her speak.

"I escaped from Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. We were close to Forks, heading for Canada, so it didn't take that long for me to reach the house. When I did, the scene I saw was the most disturbing thing I had ever seen in my life. But, something inside of me broke—it was like I had a leak. And then...everything went blue. My hands were held out, my eyes closed, and my mouth involuntarily speaking words of another language. I didn't know what was happening," She couldn't continue, so Emmett did.

"After the light faded, Victoria was gone, and her two companions lay dead. I mean, _dead _dead." His expression was unreadable.

"It must be a power," Carlisle was holding Esme. I suddenly longed for Lacey in my arms. I reached to pull her down beside me, and she came willingly. Alice comforted Tina.

"We'll save her," I whispered to Lacey. "I promise."

"We fortunately have the support of the werewolves," Jasper pointed out.

"What happened to Jacob?" I wondered.

"He went back to La Push, their discussing means of attack on Victoria." Esme said.

"And where are we?" I looked around. The room was not familiar.

"In a hotel just outside Port Angeles," Alice reported, dabbing Tina's face.

We all fell silent. There was nothing more to say or do...but wait. Wait for a signal from the wolves. They were leading the attack.

A few days later we were still in the hotel room, waiting for a call or a visit from the werewolves. Everyone was getting impatient. I had no idea how Bella had lasted this long all those years ago. It was a terrible thing to wait, and I could sometimes be a very impatient person.

I sat down on one of the beds, and buried my face in my hands. _How could I have let this happen? _I blamed myself for everything. If I hadn't been the selfish one and gone back to see Bella, she wouldn't be in this danger. For all I knew, Victoria could have killed her already. My insides began to melt at the thought. But, something inside me told me that she was still alive. My hope also hung on something that I remembered Victoria saying while I was frozen (a part way in the back of my mind was still working and stored this memory). _Such power that girl has. She killed both my comrades! If I had her under my power...would she come to me for her mother? _Those lines repeated in my head, and each time they repeated my hope grew stronger. She wasn't after Bella, which meant we had time to plan.

I felt warm hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She whispered into my ear.

I turned to look at my angel. She was so beautiful, so soft, so innocent. Just like her mother.

"Yes, I'm fine," I tried to smile, but it didn't reach my eyes.

Her concerned face turned to worry. "You can't beat yourself up about this Edward."

"But, it's all my fault. If I had not come to visit you--" She began to trace my lips with a small finger.

"If you hadn't come to visit, I would be dead right now." Her serious expression told me that she was not joking.

"How? Why?" I wanted to know. Who would do such a thing to her? My mind flashed to Victoria.

"My depression had reached an all-time high. It wasn't just part of my Peace-Keeper ability..." She sighed. "My parents were divorced, my dad was having another kid with another woman. School was getting tough, and I felt like the whole world was against me." Her eyes shone with tears at the memories. I caught one with my index finger, as it slid down her cheek. "That's what I was doing, the night you came. I was writing a suicide note." My dead heart reached my throat. I couldn't imagine Lacey, cold and dead. "But, then you knocked. This, beautiful, mysterious stranger. A stranger who somehow was connected with my mom...and who was also a vampire. I was scared...but strangely happy.

You see, whenever you were—or are—within close distance of me, the depression goes away. So, while writing that note, I felt a suddenly lift. Like I had no troubles, no problems. I had a longing that I could not understand, though.

Night after night I would dream about you. The dreams would vary from you saving me, to...loving me." Her story ended, but she seemed like she had more to say.

"I still--"

"Don't you tell me that coming to see my mother was a mistake, Edward. Because as far as I'm concerned, it was the greatest thing that had every happened." She had a glow in her eyes. We sat in silence, just endlessly gazing at each other. Then I pulled her into my lap, and kissed her. Her warm lips and my cold ones moving together in a passionate dance. It spoke for both of us, it said all the things words couldn't.

_They're here, Edward. _I heard Alice's thoughts. She didn't want to intrude.

I pulled away from Lacey's mouth and smiled at her.

"We're going to save your mother," I pulled her from the bed, and hand-in-hand we made our way to meet everyone else.

_He doesn't deserve her. _My eyes immediately found Jacob's. We glared at each other, until Sam spoke. It was just the two of them, the others must have been back in La Push.

"We have formulated a plan, and want to put it into action as soon as possible," He spoke strictly business.

"Explain," Carlisle answered.

"Well, we know that Lacey has an amazing ability. She was able to kill two vampires at once. We feel she needs to fight--"

"What?!" Jacob and I shouted in unison. It surprised me that he did not know.

"We never discussed that," Jacob protested.

"Not with you. We knew you'd react just like this. She's the strongest of us all." He stared at Lacey.

"She's not fighting," I wouldn't let her. It was too dangerous.

"She's our only hope," Sam sighed.

"I'll do it." Lacey whispered. "For my mom."

"Lacey it's too dangerous!" Tina stepped forward. Someone had told her what was going on. Her face was white and scared.

"I need to save her," She said more for my sake than Tina's. "I need to help." She searched my eyes for a response. I looked away, her face turned to sadness, but she looked back at Sam.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn," Sam informed her. "We have heard from reliable sources that she is still around Forks. We can track her."

"Alright," Lacey nodded distantly. I felt her eyes on me.

I left the room. When I was behind closed doors, I smashed my hands against the wall. The hole reminded me of how I felt.


	18. A Little Advice from Rosalie

**Chapter 18**

After I was sure the wolves had left, I emerged from the bedroom. I my expression was straight, showing no emotion. I cleared my throat and my entire family jumped. They had been "focused" on the TV.

_Is he alright?_

_Edward..._

_Dude, you're paying for that wall._

_You can't let my sister do this. _Tina avoided my eyes, but I knew someone had told her I could read thoughts. I tried to focus in on Lacey's, but of course, nothing. She was sitting in a corner, she had on a black sweater over a white camisole. Her jeans had frays at the bottom. She was so beautiful, my heart ached for her. But, I stood my ground.

"I'm going for a walk," I informed them. Lacey's face was as emotionless as mine, but her eyes told me how she felt.

"I'm going with you," Rosalie stood. I tried to hide my shocked expression.

_We need to talk. _Her face told me she was coming whether I wanted her to, or not.

I nodded and we both headed for the door. When we had finally escaped the hotel lights, we found a little path through the woods. We followed it.

"You can't be mad at Lacey," Rosalie told me. "It's her duty to help. She has an ability that can help us win."

I only grunted.

"Edward, you have to realize that Lacey isn't as easily broken as Bella is. She's a very strong girl...and I mean _very _strong. She beat Emmett at arm wrestling!" She laughed at the image.

"How?" The Peace Keeper was stronger than vampires?

"The Peace Keeper must be able to fight both werewolves and vampires, I guess," I almost thought she'd read _my_ thoughts.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we turned to head back to the hotel, it was my turn to speak.

"I'm not angry with her...I'm angry at myself. We live in such a dangerous world, I just couldn't bear it if she got hurt." I sighed.

"That's the same way you felt with Bella...and look what happened," I didn't understand what she was saying.

_You left her. _Rosalie's thoughts explained.

It was true. I had wanted to keep Bella so safe for my own selfish reasons, that I completely ignored her feelings, and left. I couldn't do that to Lacey. I'd made a promise to Bella. And I was not going to break anymore promises.

Back inside the hotel room, everyone was still in the same spot we left them in. Rosalie glided back to her spot next to Emmett. Lacey remained in the corner. Her face solemn, and her eyes focused ahead, as if she saw something through the wall.

I took a breath and made my way over to her. She did not look at me, only glanced. I gently grabbed her hand in mine.

"It's time for you to sleep," I smiled. She stood up, but let go of my hand. I saw her go into the bathroom and close the door. I understood her anger, so I sat down in the chair she had placed herself in before, and watched the bathroom door. Waiting for a sign that there was life behind it.

It was only minutes before she emerged, clothed in her pajamas.

"Goodnight," She called and went into the bedroom. I followed. When I slowly opened the door, I was surprised to hear her voice in the darkness.

"Come in, Edward," She sighed. I found her bed, and sat down next to her. I felt her hand pull me down so I was now _lying_ next to her.

"I'm still going to fight," She said.

"I'm not going to stop you, but I am coming." I replied.

I gently laid my arm around her waist, and pulled her until she was directly against me. She didn't fight, and before long, I heard the sounds of her deep breathing. And there was no place in the world I would have rather been than here.


	19. Lacey the Brave

**Chapter 19**

When Lacey woke up with the sun, she rolled over and smiled. There was an unspoken forgiveness between us. Everything was alright.

"Morning, sunshine," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," She rose from the bed, and made her way out into the living room. I saw her enter the bathroom and close the door. When she emerged, she purposefully avoided my eyes as she climbed back onto the bed.

"Today's the day." She said to the blanket.

"Oh." Was all I could muster out. I heard the still worried thoughts from my family, but I waved them away.

Tina and Lacey went about with their morning rituals. Once they both had finished. Everyone took deep breaths and waited for the return of the wolves.

"Esme, Rosalie, and Alice are going to take Tina to somewhere in the Northeast," Carlisle informed me. "They will stay there until we give them the okay to return."

I nodded and slid my arms around Lacey's shoulders. Everyone was saying goodbyes, though the wolves hadn't come yet.

Lacey wrapped her small arms around me and we stood in our embrace for what seemed like only seconds. I could have held her forever, but I knew soon we would have to leave. And when that time finally came, we both looked ahead and stared out at horizon as we drove back into Forks.

"Are you alright, Lacey?" Jacob asked from the front seat.

"Yes, I'm fine." Though I saw her shaking. I slid in closer next to her. She immediately began to sob.

"You don't have to do this," I offered her a way out.

"I miss my mom." Her muffled cry vibrated through my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. I knew how she felt. I still missed my mother too. There was always a spot within me that was empty of a mother's love. I mean, I really did love Esme like a mother, but my birth mother was who I was always going to miss.

I began to hum my mother's old favorite tune.

Lacey lifted her head. "What is that?"

"It's an old tune my mother used to sing to me before I went to sleep," I smiled at the memories.

"It sounds familiar..." She sniffed, and moved in closer to me. I hummed to her the rest of the way. When we arrived in Forks, I realized she was sleeping. When the car was parked with a jolt, Lacey woke up. We had parked in a vacant lot near a patch of forest.

I helped her out of the van.

"Where are we?" She wiped sleep from her eyes.

"We heard some of the locals telling stories about a wild, red-haired woman running around near here in the rain." Jacob was immediately at Lacey's side.

"So, where do we go from here?" She asked.

"We begin to track," Jasper and the others appeared from the other side of the van.

I closed my eyes and tried to listen for voices. After many moments, I caught one.

_It will only be a matter of time before they come._

That was Victoria, I was most sure of it.

"She's within mind-reading range." I reported.

"Good." Sam looked off into the woods. "Shall we?"

Everyone nodded and we began to walk towards the woods. I picked Lacey up.

"What are you doing?" She laughed playfully. I smiled, though I didn't pick her up for play.

My eyes wandered to the wolves walking into some bushes. The realization hit Lacey's face, and her smile grew wider.

"Running?" She asked me.

"Of course." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

As the wolves emerged, we began to run our way into the woods. Lacey held her arms tight around my neck. Her head buried in my shirt. I felt vibrations of her humming.

When we stopped, everyone turned to me, wondering if the mind I had been reading was any closer-sounding than before. Lacey jumped out of my arms though, and made a curious face as she held her hand out to silence everyone. She walked slowly to the right, past some trees, I followed. Then she began to run.

"Lacey!" I shouted after her. "Where are you going?"

I took off, it didn't take long before I was up to speed with her. I felt everyone rushing behind us. Then, she stopped, and we followed suit. I followed her gaze to the meadow that looked very much like the one I enjoyed spending sunny days in. Though, instead of looking bright and beautiful, the gray clouds made it look dead and lifeless.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from within the bushes.

"Mom!" Lacey breathed and ran towards Bella. But, I noticed something about Bella's expression.

"Lacey!" I quickly grabbed her by the arm. Bella looked frightened, Victoria was very close.

I felt Lacey shiver, and wrapped my arms around her. She broke free and continued her travel to her mother. She didn't want to believe she was in danger. She wanted her mother.

I was too slow. Victoria leaped out of the bushes and snatched Lacey. She held a strong grip around her throat.

"Nice to see you again," Victoria purred. "I see you followed my thoughts."

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"She's too powerful. With power like this, I could do so much." She flashed a wicked smile.

Lacey ripped Victoria's hand off her neck, with _much _surprise to Victoria.

"Strong, too..." She noted.

"You leave now, Victoria, and your life will be spared." Lacey said it like a true heroine out of a movie.

"Never!" She hissed and reached for Bella. Lacey snatched her and pushed her towards me.

Then I heard Lacey mumbling something, Victoria knew what was coming and moved out of Lacey's range of fire. Lacey didn't move, though. Victoria latched onto her and she continued mumbling.

Then the shrieks came.


	20. Forgiveness

**Chapter 20**

Watching Victoria slowly die was disturbing, yet relief washed over me as she sank to the ground and the last of her "life" was sucked from her. Lacey fell soon after. I gave Bella a reassuring squeeze to the arm, and we both checked to see if Lacey was okay. I reached for her pulse, fearing the worst. But, I was relieved to find her pulse...running extremely fast. At first, I thought it was only because of the activity she had done. Then she began to cry and scream. I saw the bite, just below her left ear.

"No!" Bella screamed over Lacey. She began to cry.

I was torn. I would finally have a companion for all eternity, but I couldn't live with myself to take someone Bella loved so much. I rolled Lacey over, and lowered my mouth to her bite. Just like I had done so many years ago, I sucked the poison from Lacey. Her blood was tempting, but with enough memories of her and me, I was able to pull away once she was clean.

I waited, holding her hand tightly in mine. Bella's light sobs were the only sound. I felt her pulse, but she still wouldn't move. I tried to say she had just become unconscious, but something within me told me that she was doing something bigger, something was changing her. I realized the only thing to do was take her to the hospital and wait for her to wake. I lifted her from the ground and my eyes never left her face. The next thing I knew I was swiftly, but gently running. It soon began to rain, just as we reached the van. Everyone climbed inside, and I set Lacey lying down, head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair, gently stroking her arms, never leaving her side.

_If she doesn't wake up, blood-sucker..._ Jacob tensed. I could feel it, but Jasper set a calm feeling out. I reluctantly relaxed. I could feel my face twist, attempting to cry, but no tears fell. I felt a warm hand on mine.

"She'll be okay," Bella reassured me. But, it seemed like she said more to herself, than to me. But the sentiment was there and I gave her a quick, small smile.

The whole way to the hospital, the memories Lacey and I had created played in my mind. Nothing else was there but Lacey. I heard no thoughts, saw nothing but her and I. And I wondered when she would wake.

**A month later.**

"Lacey, I don't know if you can hear me, but here goes." I whispered to her. The only sound in the room was the beep of her heart monitor, assuring me she was still alive.

"Nothing has been the same since the fight with Victoria. Jacob thinks that you're in a coma because I was being careless. And maybe I was. I should have fought harder to keep you from facing Victoria. I just...I wanted you to know that I trusted you. You're a strong girl, Lacey. You're also very beautiful, too.

You're mother says she doesn't blame me, but I can't imagine why. It really is. I'm the one to blame. You were my responsibility while your mother was held captive...and I failed." My voice was cracking, I gently traced the veins in her arm. "I love you, Lacey. More than any words could say. I'm just too dangerous for you. I don't know if I should leave. I promised your mother I..." I couldn't continue. I held my head in my hands. There was no right choice. I either left her and did to her what I did to Bella, or I stayed and just made her life more dangerous. Either way I lost.

I sat in silence for what seemed like any eternity, trying to decide what to do. I heard a small sniff. I raised my head to find Lacey, eyes partially open, and tears streaming down her face. I reached up to grab one, but she got hold of my hand, and pulled me close to her bed. She continued to pull me down until I was lying in the bed, her chin resting on my head, her arms around me. I felt her tears in my hair. I closed my eyes.

"It is not your fault," She whispered. "That's just bull Edward."

"I..." I couldn't think of what to say.

"Let me finish. Edward, I wasn't even in a coma. I was..._drifting. _It's something I apparently need to do every once in a while. When I drifted, I heard a voice. I couldn't see who it belonged to, there was only a bright light, but they told me all. They told me that I held the spirit of a great, old, and powerful being. They told me things I never knew about myself. About being a Peace Keeper. And Edward...they told me that I was supposed to stay with you. You are my protector." I felt her smile.

"I'm anything but that...Lacey I've put you in so much danger." She moved her hand up to my mouth and traced my lips.

"And you saved me from all of it." I looked up, and then moved around so we were both sitting up, but her head rested against my chest as I held her. "Edward don't you dare leave me, you'd put me in more danger than ever if you did."

"I never will," She looked up at me now and her lips reached mine. When we pulled away, she was smiling.

"Shall we tell them?" She asked.

"Yes, we shall." I smiled back.


	21. Secret Paradise

**Chapter 21**

It had been fifteen years since I'd last seen Lacey.

Well, it was actually fifteen minutes, but it felt like years. I knew she had to go to school, but how I hated the moments that separated us. After her prom, which unlike Bella, she was most ecstatic that I was going to take her, she made me promise that I would never leave her. It didn't take me any more than two milliseconds.

"Never," I leaned in and kissed her. She continued to make me promise, but I was going to be true to my word this time. Nothing would happen to Lacey like that. I would make sure of it.

My family ended up moving back into Forks, it was like being far away from home on a long vacation. I could see how happy they were to be home. Even Rosalie. I was overly happy to see everything falling back into place. Everything was going to be alright now.

I also saw a change in Bella, as much as I disapproved, how she began to visit Jacob Black more. I didn't mind it too much, it made Bella happy, and that's more than I could ever ask for from her. Along with Lacey, who was disturbingly happy when she came home from school. The wicked grin on her face told me that she had plans.

"Mind if we go for a drive?" She wrapped her arms around me.

"Not at all," I smiled and she led me to her car.

It bothered me that there was a silence as we drove. The smile did not come off her face for one moment.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," The smile grew wider.

It wasn't long before she parked before a patch of woods. I quickly placed myself before her door and opened it for her. She proceeded to pull out a long strip of cloth and place it around my eyes.

"A blindfold?" I asked, unenthusiastic.

"It's a surprise, try to act happy," She laughed.

She pulled my hands, every so often telling me to watch out for a root or a rock. Then, we stopped. She went behind me and untied the blindfold.

"Our own secret paradise," She whispered as my eyes adjusted to the light.

It was my meadow. _Our _meadow. She held out her hand.

"Forever?" I took it in mine.

"Forever." She squeezed it, and we stepped out into the sunlight.


End file.
